


Nothing But A Word

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [44]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Coming Untouched, Dom!Jared, M/M, sub!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:29:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Jared/Jensen. I don't mind who is Dom or who is sub. J1 has been slowly teaching J2 to be the perfect sub, to the point where J2 will come when J1 says a particular word. It took a while, but now it's an automatic response. J1 has never, ever said this word in public. One day, however, he does. Multiple times. And all J2 can do is smile and pretend it's not happening. Until they're alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing But A Word

**Author's Note:**

> Guys the posts are coming!!

**Prompt** : Jared/Jensen. I don't mind who is Dom or who is sub. J1 has been slowly teaching J2 to be the perfect sub, to the point where J2 will come when J1 says a particular word. It took a while, but now it's an automatic response. J1 has never, ever said this word in public. One day, however, he does. Multiple times. And all J2 can do is smile and pretend it's not happening. Until they're alone.

 

“My sweet, perfect, sub,” Jared crooned. “So good for me, Jensen. You make me the luckiest dom in the world.”   
Jensen flushed happily under the praise. He’d always had a bit of a praise kink, especially when it was Jared cooing over Jensen. “I’m the lucky one.”

“We’re both lucky,” Jared compromised. “I hope you don’t mind, we’re going out to lunch with Mikey and Tom today. I accepted for both of us.”   
“That sounds awesome,” Jensen replied. There was nothing quite as amusing as Mike and Tom’s banter. “Can’t wait.”

“Good,” Jared said. “Now, before we go, we can get a bit more training in, shall we?”

Jared had slowly but surely been coaching Jensen to come whenever he said “voodoo.” Jensen made him pick a word that was very rarely used because he didn’t want to come in everyday conversation.

“Come on, sweetheart,” Jared said. “Upstairs and take off your pants.”

When they were both in the bedroom, Jared wrapped his hand around Jensen’s dick and started to pull.  

Jared’s hand turned Jensen into a writhing, begging mess. “Oh, please, please, Jared!”

“Need to come, sugar?” Jared purred.

Jensen nodded frantically. “Yes, I do, I need to!”

“Okay, Jen,” Jared mouthed at his neck, nipping at the sensitive flesh. “Come, baby, come on. Voodoo.”

Jensen cried out and came over Jared’s hand. “Fuck, oh, oh.”

“Good boy, good Jensen.” Jared peppered kisses over Jensen’s exhausted face. “You’re so beautiful, so wonderful.” He cupped Jensen’s face with one of his big palms.

Jensen sighed happily and nuzzled Jared’s palm. “When do we have to go to lunch?”

“We should leave in 30 minutes,” Jared said.

Jensen coughed on his own spit. “30 minutes? Jared! I’m disgusting! I have to change and shower-,”

“You’ll be fine,” Jared replied.

“They’ll know what we were doing!” Jensen exclaimed.

Jared waved it off. “They’ll know anyways. We fuck like bunnies, Jen, I’m pretty sure that’s universally known. Hell, our families kn-,”

“Nope! No! I don’t want to think about my baby sister knowing my sex life!” Jensen covered his ears with his hands. “I’m going to get changed.”

*

Mike wanted to get lunch at a strip club but Tom, thankfully, vetoed that decision. Instead, the four of them were getting lunch at a little Italian place downtown. “I love this place,” Jensen declared. “Why haven’t you taken me here before?”

Jared put an arm around the back of Jensen’s chair. “We can come back, sweetheart.”

“Tom _never_ takes me out,” Mike said. “He’s always busy with _work_.”

“I know. Jared’s boss is always riding him and making him work hard,” Jensen agreed.

“Here I was thinking _you_ were the one riding him,” Mike joked.

“Very funny.” Jensen took a sip of his wine.

Jared kissed Jensen’s temple. “I’m always thinking of you when I’m at work, honey.” He turned to Tom and Mike. “He’s such a hardass. Sometimes I wish I had a voodoo doll of him that I could just throw out the window.”

Jensen gasped and thrust his hand into his lap to grab the bottom of his dick. Fucking Jared.

Tom gave him a funny look. “Jensen, you okay?”

“Fine,” Jensen squeaked.

“Probably just surprised I’d be so violent with my boss’ voodoo doll,” Jared said. Jensen twitched and felt his hard dick spurt in his pants. Jared was an evil, evil man and now Jensen was sitting through the rest of the meal in sticky underwear.

“I’m going to kill you when we’re at home,” Jensen hissed to Jared.

“Is that any way to talk to your Dom?” Jared asked. “I might have to punish you for that.”

Jensen growled low in his throat. “You are in so much trouble.”

Jared smirked and scratched Jensen’s back. “How ‘bout I make up for it with my tongue in your ass later?”

Jensen squirmed. Jared could give a rim job like no one else. “Nope.”

Jared chuckled; the bastard knew he was already forgiven. It didn’t mean that Jensen felt any better about sitting in come filled underwear.

Mike raised his eyebrows. “I have the feeling we’re missing something.”   
Jared smirked. “No. We’re all good.”

Jensen could barely nibble at his ravioli. Every time he moved he squelched in his pants. Once the come started to dry, it got sticky and it chafed his skin. “Dude, you’ve barely touched your food,” Mike commented.

“He’s probably not hungry right now. We’ll box it up for later, right honey?” Jared grinned at Jensen.

Jensen forced a smile. “Sure thing, _honey_.”

*

Jensen shut the door more forcefully than he had to. “You are in deep, deep trouble.”

Jared leaned forward and kissed Jensen lightly. “So worth it.”

“Well we’ll see how funny you think it is when you go a week without sex,” Jensen said sweetly. “Enjoy abstinence, sweetheart.”


End file.
